That Could've Gone Better
by squish13
Summary: Lucina's family find out about her secret romance with a certain former Plegian king. (Don't boot me from the fandom!)


**A/N:**

**And this is what happens when you start to accept a crack-ship. ****I'm a weirdo, just accept it.**

**So... I don't do fluff, or romance-y fluff, neither have I ever written anything like this seriously. Last time I touched romance, well... it ended well for me as my most popular upload, but it was pretty much the definition of a crack-fic. This though, and please don't boot me from the fandom for saying this, this pairing has actually grown on me. Anyway, a shortish oneshot about what happens when Luci's family find out who she's been courting. Loose romance, and very loose humor, in a way, really, but I don't have any other way to classify this :P **

**Er... Enjoy! Word Count (1,536)**

* * *

"Luci, why are you so mad?!" Morgan cried out as he ran from his irate sister.

"Why am _I_ so mad? You tell me!" The princess yelled, gaining ground on her little brother. She wouldn't let him get away for long, not after what he just saw.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you had company!" He cried.

_Oh, you'll be sorry_. She thought to herself as each step carried her closer to her brother. "Hrah!" She leapt forth, bringing her brother to the ground with her. Morgan quickly tried to scramble off the ground, but Lucina grabbed his ankle to make sure he stayed down. "You aren't getting away again!" She yelled, causing the prince to stop his struggles.

Morgan rolled to his back, his eyes keeping track of Lucina as she stood up and stared down at him. "Sis." He started, calmly. "Why are you so mad? I told you, I didn't see anything that b-"

Lucina felt the blood rushing to her face. "Morgan! Shouldn't you announce yourself before barging into other people's tents?"

"No need to change the subject." Morgan responded with a slight chuckle. "But uh… you aren't the first to say that." He admitted. "So, what _were_ you doing with Gangrel back there?"

Lucina's gaze drifted away from her brother. "I swear Morgan, it was nothing." When she looked back down at Morgan, she found that a goofy grin had formed across his face. _Nothing happened!_ "Morgan!"

"Oh, sure." He said, the grin still refusing to leave. "Haha. Well, at least it wasn't Mother, or worse, Father."

_Father…_ Lucina's face heated up even more thinking of how her father would react.

Her brother was getting up from the ground, and as he got to his feet, she brought her hand for a tight grip above Morgan's right wrist. She still had something to discuss with him, and damn her if he walked away from this without hearing her out. "Hey, what are you-"

"You won't tell Father I was meeting with him."

Morgan could only stare at his sister for her reaction. "Of course not?"

Lucina's glare seemed to intensify at that statement, seemingly causing Morgan to shrink under her gaze. "Take this seriously, Morgan."

"N-no! I won't." He said, causing Lucina to let go of his wrist. "B-but, if he finds out about your meetings with Gangrel, it'll be a whole lot worse than me ever telling him."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Lucina admitted, her left hand clutching onto her opposite arm. "I-I'll… see you by supper then."

Morgan nodded, then left to let Lucina to her own thoughts.

_How am I going to tell everyone?_

* * *

The bells signifying the Shepherds' evening meal rang through camp, alerting everyone that food was now ready. Lucina headed to the mess tent, picking up the meal which had been prepared by Severa that day. She sat down with her family as always, but a silent tension seemed to keep hold of her as they ate.

The stew that was prepared tasted excellent, yet she still couldn't bring herself to eat much of it, instead, staring down at its contents and endlessly stirring at it with her utensil. "Lucina," she heard, breaking her out of her trance. As she looked to see who it was, she saw Robin's concerned face. Of course her mother would notice anything. "Should I know what has you so distracted right now?" She asked.

Lucina looked to her brother for a moment. For what reason, she wasn't truly sure. His attention quickly fell back to the stew though, so she knew there would be nothing from him. She couldn't help but think of when he and Severa announced themselves to the camp. Though, Severa was one the Shepherds had already been fully accepted, despite her quirks. It wasn't the same for Lucina. Chrom would have Gangrel's head for being near his daughter, especially with the messy history between those two.

"Um, it's nothing." Lucina replied.

Robin cocked an eyebrow at her daughter's statement. "Really? Because it seems to me that something is bothering you."

"Well if it isn't my favorite Ylissean royal family!" The four turned to see the owner of the voice, coming from behind Chrom, and speak of the devil, it was Gangrel himself. Having gotten the attention of everyone, he took the chance to speak again. "Mind if I sit down, of course you don't." So he took his seat between Chrom and Robin.

Chrom cast a glare out at the former-king. "Gangrel, I swear, if you're here to harass my wife again, I'll-"

"Oh, nothing of the sort my dear man." Gangrel quickly cut in. "Your words wound me. After all, you wouldn't have saved me had you thought me unable to change."

Chrom's face contorted and he let out an audible grunt of disapproval with the former-king.

"Ha! And change I have." He admitted. "Ask anyone in the camp. They're only slightly more comfortable with me now. Isn't that right Lucina?"

_We aren't telling them here!_ "Me?" She stated, trying to sound like she was paying attention, though she could feel the blood rushing to her face the longer he was here.

"Of cour-"

"Gangrel!" Robin finally cut in. "Please leave. You're probably here to poke fun at Chrom, but not now."

Lucina watched as Gangrel's face contorted, looking for some sort of response to her mother's comment. "Eh. Fine, I'll just get out of your lives then." So, he got up and left, Lucina's eyes following him as he did so.

"Good riddance." Chrom said, eliciting a smack to the back of his head from his wife. "Hey! What was-"

"You two could at least try to be amicable." Robin said to her husband. "After all, he wouldn't even be here if you thought he was the same man from two years ago. Right?"

Chrom started fidgeting around after that statement was thrown out. "Well, I… erm…"

Lucina pushed her stew toward her brother, who eagerly accepted the gift, before rising from her seat. She couldn't stand to see her parents argue like this. Not to mention, this clearly wasn't the time to bring up what she wished.

"Lucina?" Robin brought up as her daughter rose.

Both her parents were staring at the princess, seeming worried for her. _ Gods, I can't stand it when they look at me like that._ "I'm… not hungry." She said. "I'll just be retiring to my tent for the night." The princess left the mess tent without another word.

* * *

As Lucina headed toward her tent, she spotted Gangrel sitting out by the base of a tree. Seeing him like this, she had to do something. Lucina made her way over to the former king, the events of what happened earlier that night still fresh in her mind.

"Mind if I join?" She asked, now leaning against the tree.

"Hmm?" Gangrel looked up to see Lucina now standing over him, his expression softening. "Of course." He said, allowing room for Lucina to sit beside him. The princess sat down at the base of the tree, leaning over to rest her head on the king's shoulder. "Your father hates me." Gangrel said, causing Lucina to pull back momentarily.

"He doesn't _hate_ you. He's just…"

"Your father hates me." He repeated.

Lucina looked up at Gangrel. Seeing him turned away like he was today hurt. "Don't mind my father. Please."

The former-king looked at the princess with softened eyes. "I try," he said, pulling her close.

"What in Naga's name is going on here?"

The couple broke apart, eyes widening as they caught sight of the voice's owner. Before them stood the Ylissean king, himself, Chrom. Lucina scrambled up to her feet, approaching her father, hoping she could calm him down. "I-I can explain."

Chrom grabbed hold of his daughter's shoulders, moving her out of his path. "What are you trying to do with my daughter?" He yelled out, yanking Gangrel to his feet. "I trusted you and you do _this_? You betrayed my trust?"

"I assure you, it's-"

Chrom brought his fist across the man's face, causing Gangrel to stumble back several steps before catching himself. "Stay away from my daughter."

Lucina rushed over to her father, grabbing his elbows in an attempt to have him back down. "Father, please, he isn't-"

"Lucina! Did you honestly think I would ever let _this man_ near you?" He said, gesturing to Gangrel, who was now holding his nose.

"No." She answered. "I never expected to fall for him, but… I have. You should be able to trust your daughter in her decisions. So, please, give us a chance."

The lord crossed his arms, glancing between the two. "Fine." He then cast a cold glare toward the former-king. "One chance, and if you break my daughter's heart, I'll break you. Understood?"

Gangrel met the lord's cold eyes. "Crystal."

Lucina rushed up to her father, giving him a great hug. He accepted. Granted, it could have gone much better, but she didn't have to worry about hiding this anymore. "Thank you."

Chrom held onto his daughter, still glancing at the man he allowed to court her. "When did my life get so weird?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yeah...**

**What if I told you I'll be writing more Luci/Gangrel stuff in the future... April Fools? Sorry, but it's not a joke. I indeed _will_ be writing more for these two in the future. Call me crazy.**

**Erm... Anyway, be sure to review! Don't be too harsh on me... This was pretty far out of my comfort zone, and it took a lot for me to commit to this.**

**I would say "Have a good day" but I'm still awkwarded out by writing this.**

**Erm... This is squish saying "Expand your horizons"!**


End file.
